It's Keeping Me Warm
by yellow-umbrellas
Summary: Just as he did so, a slick, icy, wet mound of snow hit him square in the chest, frozen shards smacking him in the face. For a moment he was taken back to his days of walking through McKinley, being assaulted with slushies. - Klaine winter oneshot :


**A/N: So it's not exactly seasonal, but I just wanted to write a little Klaine winter drabble. Speaking as a Canadian I am (sadly) and expert on the topic of snow and freezing to death. Enjoy :) (Kurt is still at Dalton in this)**

* * *

**It's Keeping Me Warm**

He was just stepping out of class, heading back towards his dorm to get his coat. He had every intention to bundle himself up in three layers of jackets _and_steal Blaine's hoodie again, curl up on the couch and drink hot tea. It didn't make sense to him that a school this rich had such horrendous heating in the midst of January.

Kurt dropped his books on his bed and grabbed his jacket from the closet. He shrugged it on, coiled a scarf around his neck and sunk his hands into the warmth of his cashmere gloves. His shoulders were tense and he was breathing as deeply as he could through his nose, but Kurt was almost positive he was getting a cold. Winter had never been kind to him and there was no reason this year would be an exception.

He slung his bag over his shoulder before locking his dorm room behind him as he made his way to the front doors. He wasn't sure what class Blaine had just come from but was determined to get him to buy him something warm and delicious.

Kurt groaned to himself in distaste as he reached the doors. The glass was foggy and just being next to the window was turning his cheeks rosy. He _hated _winter. He hated the cold, the sports it came with, all the renewed opportunities at getting sick; the one upside Kurt had found was watching men's figure skating during the Olympics but even that perk only presented itself every four years.

But this time he had a boyfriend. He could go on every cliche winter date there was in the book. However, part of him was near positive that that childish side of Blaine (which was usually kept well under wrap) would dig its way out into the sunlight during the winter. Kurt had seen Blaine at six flags; he knew it was in there somewhere.

Taking one final breath, he shimmied his bag further up his shoulder and pushed the door open. Immediately, he'd regretted it, the icy wind gushing against his warm skin. He hissed in a breath through his teeth, the frozen air almost painful to inhale. Kurt walked further away from the building, burying his chin into his scarf. There wasn't much of a breeze, but his breath still made wispy white clouds.

Looking around himself, he saw a few other members of the Warblers walking to their cars or throwing snowballs at each other. Kurt grinned underneath his scarf, glad to know that they _were_capable of letting loose now and then.

The snow crunched under his boots as Kurt turned into the student parking lot, looking for Blaine's Jeep. Daring to unearth his hand from his coat pocket, he brushed his hair off his forehead where it had fallen out of place. There were no signs of Blaine or his car and he was about to text him when he remembered that that would mean taking off his gloves.

Instead, he turned around to head back towards the school. But just as he did so, a slick, icy, wet mound of snow hit him square in the chest, frozen shards smacking him in the face. For a moment he was taken back to his days of walking through McKinley, being assaulted with slushies. Slushies, however, at least had the upside of tasting good.

Kurt's eyes were drilled shut, lips parted in a silent gasp as his shoulders tensed. The snow was melting now, the bits that had hit his face making their way down his chest.

Kurt groaned at the chilling marks being made down his skin, almost trying to arch away from the cold when another snowball collided with his chest, this time closer to his shoulder than his stomach.

"Ahh...!" Kurt hissed, his voice high and breathy and _angry._He was dead-set on finding out who was throwing these when he opened his eyes to see his boyfriend standing thirty-some yards away. Kurt could see him snickering behind his gloved hand as he clawed the snow from his jacket.

His beautiful, sweet, caring, protective boyfriend who'd wanted nothing more that to keep Kurt safe was the culprit who had been lobbing snowballs at him. It was a sick, twisted world he lived in.

"Hey sweetheart!" He heard Blaine call as he scraped the last of the icy residue from his jacket. "You look cold!" Kurt's lip curled into a sneer as he set foot towards Blaine.

"You're gonna feel a whole different kind of cold when I stop speaking to you for weeks," Kurt bit back, scooping up a handful of white fluff from the grass. Blaine brought his arms to his face in defense, laughing thickly when Kurt tossed the snow his way.

It didn't do much; mostly fell apart before it hit Blaine, the snow not wet enough to take shape. Blaine drew his arms back, leaning against the passenger-side door of his car parked behind him. He grinned fondly at Kurt, still chuckling at his boyfriend's rosy cheeks. Blaine leaned forward, wrapping Kurt in his arms as best he could before Kurt pushed him off.

"Don't even try it, Anderson," Kurt said, his voice stiff.

"Aww, c'mere, babe, I'm sorry..." Blaine whined, stretching his arms out again. Kurt looked at him warily, eyes narrowed in distrust. Still, Kurt stepped into Blaine's arms, accepting the embrace and a kiss to his cheek. He was just about to pull away when he felt a hand clap hard against his back, just where his neck met his shoulder blades, snow spilling down over the collar of his jacket, past his scarf and down his back. Kurt gasped shrilly, pushing Blaine away. He felt awful now, cold and wet and sweaty in places the snow hadn't reached. Blaine was practically cackling at this point, watching Kurt try to squirm away from the icy liquid melting down his back.

"I'm gonna kill you," he heard Kurt shriek and he chuckled heartily, stepping towards Kurt to brush off the snow from his jacket that he couldn't reach.

"I couldn't help it," Blaine laughed as Kurt started to relax, the water warming against his skin. "You're just so easy," Kurt smacked him on the arm, lips pursed as his teeth began to chatter. He knew Blaine probably didn't feel much of the blow through his layers but he hit him again anyway.

"Oh my God, I'm so fucking cold," Kurt moaned.

"Watch the language, sweetheart," Blaine teased. Kurt almost never swore; only when he was really upset or _really_turned on.

"Watch your _aim_, jackass," Kurt snipped back and Blaine chuckled, wrapping his arms around Kurt again, kissing his flushed cheeks.

"Show me your hands," Kurt said, refusing to relax into Blaine's grip until he knew it was safe. He laughed again, bringing his hands to where Kurt could see that they were empty, no snow in sight. Blaine raised an eyebrow at him when he still didn't lean in.

"Still don't trust you," he mumbled, flopping down against Blaine chest, pushing him back against his car. Blaine was warm and dry and snuggly, but the air around Kurt was gelid and frosty.

"'ate inner," he mumbled and Blaine furrowed his brow, pushing Kurt up slightly and dropping his head so his ear was closer to Kurt's lips.

"What was that?"

"I said I hate winter," Kurt clarified. Blaine grinned.

"I couldn't tell," Kurt rolled his eyes though he knew Blaine couldn't see it since his face was nestled in his jacket.

"I love it," Blaine admitted, gazing out at the now-deserted lawn outside of Dalton. "Coop and I used to build snow forts when we were little and have wars to see who could take down the other. He always won," Kurt hummed into his chest.

"Just because you're cuddling me doesn't mean I forgive you, you know," Kurt said sternly and Blaine chuckled, kissing Kurt's snowy hair.

"What can I do to make it up to you?"

Kurt thought for a second before answering. "You're buying me coffee and then cuddling me again," Kurt decided. "Indoors," he added as an afterthought and Blaine grinned.

"Deal," he said, pushing himself off his car and uncoiling himself from Kurt. "I'm sorry," he said again, smiling sweetly and innocently. Kurt rolled his eyes as he straightened out his jacket. "I love you?" Blaine said, shifting his weight to his other foot.

"I despise you," Kurt mumbled back but Blaine grinned. He opened Kurt's door and kissed him on the cheek.

"Come on, my car's warm. I'll find a way to make you love me again, just you wait,"


End file.
